Em
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Se dice que nuestro nombre indica y rige nuestra personalidad y nos da características especiales. Tal vez por eso, elegir nombre para los hijos no es tarea facíl. Aunque claro, unos lo tienen más facíl que otros.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos; sino que son creación y propiedad de Tim Burton. No obtengo ni espero ninguna retribución económica con esto, solo que disfruten y pasen un buen rato con la lectura.

**Em**

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿Es normal? ¿Algo anda mal? — Se pregunto en voz alta. Víctor siempre fue alguien nervioso, pero en esos momentos todo indicaba que estaba tambaleándose en la cornisa del colapso absoluto.

La criada de la casa, quien se hallaba entre divertida y enternecida ante la ligera ignorancia e ingenuidad de su patrón ante la presente circunstancia, decidió abrir la boca cuando estuvo segura que podría controlar su voz y esas socarronas risas que solían hacer acto de presencia en ella en esas situaciones.

—Tener un hijo lleva su tiempo — Aun así, no perdía el tono cariñoso y condescendiente para empatizar, y atenuar los nervios del futuro padre— Quédese tranquilo, estoy segura que lo esta haciendo bien, y pronto podrá estar con ella y el niño.

—O con ambas — Dijo él, algo mas distendido y súbitamente mas entusiasmado— ¿Quién sabe, verdad?

—Es cierto — Coincidió, y prosiguió a darle una sonrisa de ánimo—Pero supongo que a nosotros nos falta poco para saberlo.

Era verdad que Víctor y Victoria nunca se habían propuesto en algún momento de su matrimonio el tener hijos, pero también era cierto que la noticia en ningún momento les había desagradado. Estaban muy entusiasmados, y se notaba en las conversaciones que mantenían acerca del bebé, como que cantidad de muebles debía tener su futura habitación, o si tendrían un niño o una niña.

No era ninguna novedad –al menos para los que habían estado a lo largo del otoño, del invierno y la primavera en que duro la dulce espera- que Víctor Van Dort anhelaba que su retoño fuese una niña; una elección bastante atípica para algunos. Es decir ¿Quién quiere tener una hija? ¿Una única* hija?

De repente, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban apostados se abrió. Víctor se levanto como si la silla en la que había estado sentado hace un segundo lo hubiese pateado de repente. Y volviendo a ese estado nervioso natural suyo, apenas se hallo ante el doctor.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Victoria?

—Señor Van Dort, este tranquilo — El Dr. Bluebell, un hombre ya con sus años de vida y profesión, procuro apaciguar el torrente de preguntas y el manojo de nervios que percibía del joven. — Le aseguro que todo está bien — Mientras hablaba, una partera salió de la habitación doblando una manta blanca, sin prestar atención, y entonces su expresión cambio a una fragante sonrisa conciliadora— Ambas están perfectas.

_¿Ambas? Ambas… _De repente Víctor sintió como si todo el interior de su cuerpo estuviese hecho de gelatina.

Entonces, sintió un ligero empujón. Bluebell lo instaba a adentrarse en la habitación, mientras que la criada lo empujaba disimuladamente por detrás. Y una vez adentro, cerro la puerta detrás de él.

En la habitación no lograba oír nada excepto los latidos de su corazón, que de seguro en ese momento se encontraba a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

—Así que, al final tuviste razón ¿no?

Víctor salio del trance en el que se hallaba sumergido cuando escucho a Victoria hablar. Con tres largas zancadas a través de la habitación logro ubicarse al lado del lecho donde ahora reposaba su familia. Su esposa lucia increíblemente cansada, pero también tranquila y satisfecha.

Realmente ella no tenía energías ni siquiera para hablar o incorporarse en una posición más cómoda de la que se encontraba, lo único que se permitía y hacia era acurrucar y acariciar un bulto de mantas colocado junto a su pecho. El corazón de Víctor pareció detenerse.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? Yo lo haría, pero temo que la fuerza de los brazos me falle. — Él no respondió, ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado. — ¿Víctor?

Cuando él era pequeño, se entristecía al pensar en lo pequeña que era su familia. No conoció a ninguno de sus abuelos o primos, y jamás tuvo un hermano o hermana. Jamás se atrevió a preguntar a sus padres el porque no tenían mas hijos. Al crecer, podía ver que los estándares dictaban que una familia de tres era multitud, pero entonces llego a preguntarse si realmente él había nacido porque sus padres realmente tenían deseos de ser padres o si querían dar una buena imagen social: ser un matrimonio que se gana el pan con la pesca no te deja exento del que dirán cuando los años pasan y ningún niño llega.

Victoria también era hija única, pero nunca le había hablado de esa infancia solitaria y sin compañeros de juegos que tuvo, posiblemente igual a la de ella; su familia también era pequeña, pero demasiado fría. Al menos en algunas ocasiones de su vida Nell y William Van Dort intentaron ser un poco empáticos con su hijo, a pesar de los escasos resultados.

Pero nada de eso pasaría. No con _ella_. Todo seria diferente. Para ella. Por ella.

Cuando dejo sus cavilaciones de lado, vio que Victoria le daba una mirada desconcertada.

—Víctor ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro.

Ella ligeramente alzo una ceja, no creyéndolo demasiado.

— ¿Y tú estas bien? — En realidad ella sabía lo que esa pregunta realmente quería decir.

—Sí; es decir, no es que sintiera predilección por tener un niño o una niña. — Se encogió de hombros. Y luego bajo la vista hacia su hija y sonrío.

Y Víctor no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, tómala en brazos — Su esposo la miro con un ligero miedo y nerviosismo en los ojos —Anda, cárgala — Antes de darse cuenta, el pequeño manojo de mantas ya estaba en sus brazos.

Ella decía que sentía los brazos débiles, pero él pensaba que no tenía los brazos más fuertes tampoco. Sobre todo al ver lo pequeña y delicada que su hija parecía. Y luego cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos. _Su hija_. Victoria y él tenían una hija.

—Nunca nos decidimos por un nombre — Dijo Victoria —Y por favor Víctor, no digas que tiene que heredar el nombre de alguna de sus abuelas.

Víctor le dio a Victoria una mirada que claramente podía traducirse en "¡Ni pensarlo!".

Con una sonrisa apenas asomándole en la comisura de sus labios, volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿se te ocurre alguno?

Víctor comenzó a pasear a través de la habitación con la niña en brazos.

—Quizás, pero no estoy seguro… — No era totalmente cierto; él se había permitido pensar en algunos nombres, o un nombre, para ser sinceros —También tiene que depender de tu decisión.

—Dime.

Intercalo la mirada de su esposa a la recién nacida entre sus brazos, sin total seguridad por las palabras que quería decir. Al final, de sopetón, y sin embargo sonando casual y pensativo, pronuncio:

— ¿Qué te parece Emily? — Cuando volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, Víctor vio lo que tanto le había preocupado ver en la expresión de Victoria: una mirada que dejaba ver recuerdos, que resultaban tan lejanos y tan nuevos a la vez, como añorados y rechazados.

No es que ella guardase algún tipo de rencor, todo lo contrario; pero nunca le había agradado el hecho de que ante la perdida de un ser querido, uno tratase de honrar al que ya no estaba en el mundo por medio de los hijos. Pensaba que esos niños estaban determinados a vidas como las de sus homónimos por estar más ligados al recuerdo que al nombre. ¿Y si su creencia se veía retratada en su hija? El solo pensarlo hacia que se le erizase la parte posterior del cuello y que se le encogiese el corazón.

Pero cuando vio a su esposo, lo vio tan claro en sus enormes ojos; él no estaba pensando en esa muchacha, en esa victima del peor de los crímenes y desamores, que esperaba por un hombre que realmente la amase, prisionera de esa promesa de amor que le habían hecho con deshonor y mentiras. Él pensaba en esa muchacha hermosa, vivaz a pesar de no tener pulso alguno, con un corazón que a pesar de no latir daba cariño sin importarle si este era o no correspondido. Era así como él la recordaba. Y no había motivos para que ella no lo hiciese así también. Le regalo al flamante padre una sonrisa.

—Pero nada de segundos nombres.

Y él correspondió la sonrisa y susurro a la pequeña bebé.

—Bienvenida hija. Emily. Mi Em.

**N****ota de autora**: No lo pude evitar, ¡llevaba días con esta idea en la cabeza, quería escribirla a ver cual era el resultado! A pesar de que vengo escribiendo este one short desde hace un mes, fue después de la etapa de exámenes en la que pude volver a concentrarme en escribir y estar mas tranquila, y lo subo ahora antes de volver a sumergirme entre apuntes y fotocopias eternas.

*Me gustaría explicar más a fondo este detalle, ligado a lo que es el universo de la película y de este fic. Como podemos ver, Víctor y Victoria son hijos únicos, y el árbol genealógico Everglot estaba conformada por hombres que transmitieron el apellido y la honra de este de generación en generación… hasta que llego Victoria; y por eso siempre tenia la sensación de que por eso no le ocultaban mucho el hecho que no la querían o de que ella sobraba.

Por eso decidí incluirlo: Víctor y Victoria ya son la excepción a la regla siendo una pareja que se caso porque se amaba, y ahora celebran que tienen una hija, cuando convencionalmente, un matrimonio siempre desea un primogénito varón.


End file.
